everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spells/@comment-71.178.90.52-20140809132544
Every Witch Way Spells Season 1 Discovery You take back what you said or I'll punish you like the last time I turned your hair blue And then they left in a rush, where did I leave the brush Glitter, balloons, sweet tarts, rainbows, puppies, and pink hearts The Big Rescue The word on the street is that Katie has gigantic feet Never mind the lclock, on this door put a lock Of course I get stuck in here, I wish I could just disappear Katie! You take back what you said or else I'll turn your hair red Cherries, sprinkles, ice cream float, turn Andi into a goat Andi has purple sneakers I would like a brand new phone, a jewel and crusted golden phone North south east west Iridium panthers are the best Andi has highlights Andi has sweatpants Pink jetsky Where did I leave the brush The Big Chill I know goats eat everything even candy, but I prefer if this once again became Andi For now and forever and without a doubt everyone in school will freeze Emma out Emma ignores everything that I say so make me a storm that'll send her away I want an extra large pizza with lots of meatza I want a blue blouse, make sophie a mouse Then I intend to make you all only 2 feet 6 inches tall I'll make sure to fix this battle, make him do the doggie paddle With mother's help i'll never fail, turn this purse into a... With mother's help i'll never fail, turn this purse into a backpack With mother's help i'll never fail, turn this purse into a belt With mother's help i'll never fail, turn this purse into a Bracelet With mother's help i'll never fail turn this purse into a tiara I'm A Witch All I wish is for Daniel to swim faster than a fish Three dancing girls... Three dancing girls and a fool, like Nicki Minaj make me look cool Someone needs help, to see we're meant to be, so when he eats this pie, he will love me This Maddie chick who Id liked to throttle, for now put her in the ketchup bottle A German Shepherd, a cocker spaniel, send me to a place where I can spy on Daniel I don't want to be thoughtless, so make my room spotless! Magic Fight Club Locker, locker, open sesame, get me out of here as quick as a bee I'll be more careful I promise to, but for now this spell will undo You can't get away with this anymore, so now your feet are glued to the floor Like the moon when it become dawn, let Andi from the box be gone I was walking at too quick of a pace, so fix my mistake and repair this vase You keep getting in my way, so now i'll turn you into a fish fillet Monkey Business Liar liar pants on fire It's so nice when opportunity knocks, turn Katie into one of... It's so nice when opportunity knocks, turn Katie into one of Mac's dirty socks I'll teach her not to mess with someone so spunky, when I turn nurse Lily into a monkey She's learned her lesson, this I can tell, it's time to end Katie's love spell Monkey Business II Emma hasn't learned her lesson, in leaving us alone, so turn my phone into Emma's phone Not a gnome or a fairy or even an elf, turn lilly back into her old self Mac-sic-cle He'll say yes when he means no, left when he means right, Daniel won't say what he means, try as he might I have the power to break Maddie's spell, make Lily human again and all will be well As a monkey you've got a strong will, cooperate and just stay still I Said Upside Down Before Emma bores me so much I frown, turn this classroom upside down Like an invisible wave that goes by, send Lily to Iridium High I Guana Dance With You Hot summer days full of... Hot summer days full of bees and snakes... Hot summer days full of bees and snakes, turn Emma's date into a mistake Crocodiles, snakes, I'm a female wizard, turn Daniel into a lizard! I Guana You Back From cold blooded to warm you'll no doubt enjoy, turn him into the teenage boy I know I'm bad at cooking and that's my mistake, turn this pen into a cake I know I look like a mess, so turn me into a dress! I Heart Beau Just like Sophie, Katie and me a panther you shall be Pantherized It's past it's prime, it's sung it's tune, so turn this flower into a spoon It's kind of drab and faded from the sun, make this couch look a bit more fun He couldn't get out in a snap, so release Tony from his trap Not a gnome, or a fairy, or even an elf, turn Andi into her old self Walk Lilke A Panther More than ever I need to disappear, so pick me up and get me out of here You don't listen, it makes my anger trigger so I'll teach you a lesson and make your ears bigger Four eggs in a basket, one in the pantry, lets have a celebration to turn Andi... three blind mice in a... We don't want you here, you're in the way, so I'll send you far, far, away Beach Ball We really need some music in here, so I'll make Daniel's guitar now appear Lilly Frog My anger for you is at a premium, so now you'll sound like you swallowed some helium Witches' Flu He's suffered enough i think, so make his eyebrows shrink Hexoren Squared We've gotta get in - no time to waste, so open this door right now in haste The Chosen One She's done so much to teach me, to protect me, so turn this frog back into Lily East to West, South to North, I take your powers, forever and forth She's been here longer than she should, send the principal away for good Let's test whether i have powers, I want this school covered with flowers Season 2 Jax Of Hearts To master move the dust Runaway Witch My head feels like it's in a vice, i wish my head was made of ice Daniel can't see the council, not today, so send these witches far, far, away To send a text, my skills I must hone, make it look like it came from Daniel's phone Love Pie Redux How I get clean, I have no clue, so for now take off this goo I don't have my powers down, pat, so give me a strawberry smoothie stat I don't have a broom, but still make Sophie float around the room She's sometimes a shady lady, so make it only rain on Katie Powers by Proxy I need to sneak right on by, make me a spider so I can be a good spy The Fool Moon Sorry, Andi, you're out of luck, to the ground you'll be stuck. Who did this to you I still can't tell, but now that we know let's break this love spell Daniel Who? Theese bunnies are cute, but they can't be here so away they go as they disappear I can't decide what to do and this might be mean, but to buy me some time, wipe his memory clean We're getting into the danger zone, let's end this by blowing up her phone This crash will put Daniel's memory right on track, but he won't remember how he got his memory back. No Can Do You think you and I are in the same spell bracket, but try to cast one in a straight jacket I wish I had a special tool, that got me ready for school Violets are blue, frogs are green, make my room tidy and clean Violets are blue, frogs are green, make Andi's room tidy and clean You pushed me in a fo, now up your hair will go I won't leave him stuck there, even though I should, separate this Kanay from the couch for good Werewolves in Siberia This isn't where we want to be, send us to a place that works for me The Witches' council, fair and wise they may be, but from their punishment spells, may you be free Since I am now able, turn this into a party table I want these curtains to disappear, replace them with brand new ones here The No-Sleep Sleepover I can't do this all by myself, so hang this for me like a helper elf To make thing work i don't need a map, turn theese supplies into a sweet trap Fighting won't solve this creepy feature, help free Diego from the creature This plant must of tipped over last night, it's too heavy, so turn it up right Outta Hand A magic spell shall do, stick her hands together like glue Dad's punishing Daniel because of me, I wish I could help him with his lines instantly So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it all, make another one of me Double Trouble So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it all, make another one of me The Emma Squad So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it all, make another one of me A mess like this it can't be seen, make this place completely clean Like a smile into a frown, turn this bottle upside down Missminion This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of all these copies, anyone who's not me Maddie's back have no fear, give proxy one big rabbit ear I'm tired of people telling me what to do, put Jax in locker number 202 A panther you must never dare, turn this bench into a hare Like the bench turned into a hare, turn Emma into a ferret. I knew this one day would come in handy, put a love spell on this candy In the 7 it's a little dark, let's create a rainbow arc Your magic expose will never be, and you will be loyal to only me The Breakup Your my minion, it's between you and me, a secret forever, it shall be For this girl my only wish, is that she can only speak gibberish Since she wants to become a lion, tiger or a whale, give this girl her very own tail Revenge on Jax, I still haven't gotten, turn the apple he's eating rotten I need to keep these things a vay, turn them into birds so they'll fly away Emma Wants A Cracker I need a storm to trap them at school, nothing like a little fear to unite people Wherever she is far or near, summon emma right here This bird isn't what it apears to be, back to a person you shall now be This bird isn't a parrot to me, back to a person you shall now be Stormageddon This storm is not strong enough, make it scary and make it rough About A Wizard He's broken the rules, this ends today, take Jax Novoa's powers away The boys have turned bitter, put them all in some glitter Beach Birthday Bash I have to make Emma jealous of this guy, make Daniel irresistible to every girl who looks him in the eye My previous spell needs a wider reach, expand it to include all the girls on the beach This magic trick has turned into a huge blunder, get rid of the spell that Daniel's under We need to save him from doom, bring Philip to my room Zombie Boyfriend Before Andi has a cow, open this door now From where you attack, you have to go back Bring her back from where she came, take Andi right out of that game There's to much risk at vay, for that we must send lily away Where ever he is far or near, summon Philip to appear right here Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree Of this formula we only have the fraction, reveal the other half to produce the correct reaction. This shoe will reveal, if what Lily said was real. Doing this spell I thought I'd never, but turn this dog into a boy that will love Katie forever. Your danger and you can't be tame, go back to where you came, back to the game. The wrong witch is in limbo I fear, take Lily out and send her here. I do hereby send you to the... BF-Never Open sesame Abracadabra, open lockers, adabra The Abyss We can't be in here anymore, we gotta go, so unlock this door. As the leaf falls from the tree, from this spell may you be free. Emma vs. Emma